board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 User Contest Association
The Board 8 User Contest Association (or B8UCA for short) is a new kind of user competition that was invented by Icehawk in September of 2008. Ice orignally operated the UCA as commissioner, until losing a winner-take-all match with Jakyl. Jakyl ran the company by himself, along with moral support from Ngamer, but stepped down after Epopmania II. After Tom Bombadil's administration ended in late 2012 the company was taken over by XIII_rocks and Dr_Football. "Complete" results from "every" B8UCA Live Event and Pay Per View can be found at the following link: * Board 8 User Contest Association Results Information on different match stipulations can be found at the following link: * Board 8 User Contest Association Match Stips Introduction The way B8UCA works, is instead of just running a tournament till someone wins, it work more like boxing/UFC/WWE. There are titleholders, and it's their job to hold onto the title as long as possible, to be "on top of the world". There's 4 divisions in all, heavyweight, middleweight, lightweight and tag team. Heavyweight is for the most popular users, middle for the somewhat popular, lightweight for newbies and less active posters. Tag teams are for 2 on 2. You are allowed to compete in both the tag team division and whatever weight division you fall in (and potentially hold titles for them at the same time); however, you cannot hold two titles from different weight classes at the same time. You can move from division to division whenever you want, or whenever I decide you need to be moved. Tag teams can be formed or broken up at any point the users want to do it. The basic matches will work like a normal user contest. 24 hours, most votes wins. However since this is kind of WWE based, there will be lots of different match types, triple threats, etc. There will be 3 shows a week. Tuesday Night Ruin, Wednesday Night COMBAT, and Eruption. There will be a PPV every 3 weeks, this is where most of the title and high profile matches will happen. They will be on Sundays. In early 2011, Tom Bombadil created a new title, named the MELEE MAYHEM title. Chronic1000 was the inaugural champion. Every MELEE MAYHEM title defence (more frequent than for the other titles) wouild be held with the stipulation randomized. In early 2012, a brand split was implemented, giving all the titles except the tag titles brand exclusivity. This also led to the creation of two new titles - the Interboardinental title (MW equivalent), the UCA title (HW title equivalent). Later that year, soon after Summer Spectacular 2012, Tom Bombadil resigned his position as admin. XIII and Football then became 50-50 partners. XIII still runs Ruin, while Dr_Football runs COMBAT. External UCA Links The UCA Master File: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gnuLaP8bOlDXKbs3Y1Y-8kbLkinD-CSr1K7aKfrQKqo/edit?hl=en&pli=1# Contains the complete current roster, title lineages, the PPV calendar, titantrons, and more. PPV Results since 2011: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ICUgWJ9ySGnu15JfTfg0BoZWSEoLBo-I2u-VBoPC-o8/edit?pli=1 Contains the results of almost every PPV since 2011. Detailed title reign counts: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AsW7uqD-0E3ZdC13blNnMGVUX0xxVVc3NGFQQXRicVE#gid=0 A record of exact lengths for all title reigns in B8UCA. Category:User Tournament Category:B8UCA